Delicious Wrongs
by Shesasa
Summary: Moving to a new Island, the twins Angela and Kevin had no idea what they were in for. Not until Angela woke up and found out she had been raped...but by who? Read warning inside before continuing story.
1. Wake Up Call

**_WARNING!_**

**_This story contains topics such as RAPE/SEX OBSESSION/STALKING BLOOD/GORE AND INTENSE SCENES_**

**_BE READY TO READ THEM!_**

**_Also, if you like characters such as Renee, Jin, Candace, or Luke i suggest you find a new story as these Characters are the first to take some pretty shitty roles in the story line._**

**_You have been warned, so no flaming or comments on how you don't like how a character is portrayed._**

* * *

_**If** you have read above, then continue_

**

* * *

**

These are the character story summaries. This is the complete summery of their story.

More Character summeries will be added in **later** chapters as the characters are introduced.

**

* * *

**

**Angela**

A sickly girl since birth, Angela moves to Waffle Island with her twin brother Kevin. On her way there she passes out and is brought to the hospital. While she's passed out, she was raped and has no idea by whom. She decides to go about her life and start a farm, but as time goes on, she begins to feel like she's being watched. Her friends and brother grow scared for her as she goes on a mission to find out who took her that night.

**Jin**

A brilliant Doctor and a hard worker, Jin never thought he'd do something so deliciously wrong. One stormy night, he took the flower of a young girl, and now he'll never live it down. Especially as he realizes he is beginning to fall in love with her.

**Kevin**

An over protective brother at times with a deadly anger issue, Kevin loves his twin sister Angela. The two have been though a lot together, but he never thought they would live though this. After learning that Angela had been raped, Kevin secretly starts investigating. He begins to think that the Doctor did it, but how can he prove it?

* * *

The clouds were coming in quick as the sky grew dark. Angela and her twin brother Kevin were moving to Waffle Island, and when the storm sprung up, they both exchanged worried glances. Being a sickly girl, Angela didn't last long before the rocking of the ship made her pass out. Her last sight was of Kevin, grabbing her so she didn't hit her head, with a large flash of lightning lighting up the sky to look like a demon of clouds was trying to devour them.

Angela awoke in a bed that she noticed was far too soft and warm. Blinking her eyes open, looked around at the small room she was in. It faintly resembled an inn her and Kevin had stayed at while waiting to board the boat to Waffle Island. She began to think they were still there and that the ship hadn't come yet. Removing the blankets from her body, she winced in pain when she tried to get up. Thinking her leg was just cramped, she started to rub her thigh. When she felt something warm and wet she looked at her hand. A drop of deep, crimson blood slowly moved down her finger. Gasping in the back of her throat, she looked down at her thigh. Light, drying streams of blood were flourishing down her legs. Her eyes widened in horror.

_W-what happened!?_

She began to cradle herself, unsure as to what she should do, or even as to what had happened. Wanting to see herself, she looked around for a mirror. When she saw the mirror on the vanity, she slowly tried to get up. Wincing with pain every time she moved her legs, she slowly walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. She gasped in horror at her appearance. Her shirt had buttons broken off and she could see the light blush of a hickey just above her breast. Down her legs were streams of blood and her shorts, which covered the junction of her legs, were covered in blood. There were also small, white spots all over her clothes.

With trembling hands, she peeled back the fabric of her shirt until she reached where the buttons were still intact. She collapsed on the vanity seat and looked at herself with wide eyes. Her chest was covered in hickeys and burses, even a few bite impressions lingered. Gulping, she let her shirt fall as her hand traced her body down to the junction of her legs. Lightly, she pressed against herself and had to cover her mouth in pain. She began to cry, her sobs echoing in the room. Trembling terribly, she couldn't stand to look at herself. Disgusted with what she awoke to, she prayed it was a dream.

She jumped when a nock came to the door. Looking over at it as if the person on the other side was coming to kill her, she bit her lip. The nock came again.

"Angela?" She sighed when she heard Kevin's voice on the other side.

"C-come in…" she tried to speak normally, but she was too fearful to pull it off. The door opened slowly, and Angela quickly turned to the mirror so Kevin wouldn't see the blood.

"Angela…are you ok?" he ask, his eyes deep pools of worry as he looked down at her frail figure. She wouldn't look at him, so he walked behind her and looked at her though the mirror. She looked into his familiar eyes and his warm face and wondered if she should tell him her fears.

"…Where are we?"

"Waffle Island, you passed out on our way here." She nodded as she began to remember. Knowing she could trust her brother with anything, she looked at his reflection as her eyes began to look like mud, tears forming uncontrollably in her eyes. When he saw her, Kevin's face frowned and he grabbed her shoulders. "Sis, what's wrong!?"

Twisting herself to the side, she looked up at him. "Brother….I….promise not to think I'm making this up?" She sobbed, trying to calm down, but she just couldn't do it. Kevin rubbed her shoulders, trying to help her, confusion and worry clashing on his face and in his deep eyes.

"I promise, come on sis tell me what's going on." She sobbed again and nodded.

"I…I think I was….was…w-was….r-raped…." Her words ended in a whisper as her head fell to her hands and her sobs grew faster and louder. Kevin looked at her dumbfounded for a moment. It only took a few seconds for that look to change to furry.

"What!? How do you know?" She cringed at his words, knowing he wasn't mad at her, but mad for her didn't help it either way. Taking a deep breath, she didn't look up at him; she just couldn't stand the shame.

"I…there are….are b-burses, bite m-marks, and h-h-hickeys all across my chest a-and….and…..I…..I'm……..oh….the….the blood...." She just couldn't say it. Afraid her brother would think she was disgusting, she couldn't stand to say that she was bleeding from between her legs.

"Angela…I will find out what happened, I swear it to you!" She looked up at his face, trying to smile. His face was still full of furry, but his eyes had nothing but warmth in them for his sister. He closed his eyes, relaxing his face, and hugged her tightly.

"K-Kev…do…do we have our luggage?" She croaked out. He nodded against her hair, still hugging her. When he figured out why she was asking he jumped, his face a bit pink, and hurried to get her clothing.

"Here you go sis." He handed her the little black luggage bag.

"Thank you…." He nodded and left so she could change.

* * *

Jin tossed and turned in his bed. His thoughts kept returning to the night before. Try as he may, he couldn't escape what he did. If anyone found out, he'd be thrown out of Waffle Town. Not only that, he'd be arrested.

The night before, two new people had come to the Island. A boy named Kevin and his sickly and passed out sister, Angela. Jin had just had his cup of Purple herb Tea, a relaxant, when he heard of them. The boy was sent to the Sundae Inn while Angela was brought to his clinic. She needed immediate attention. So Jin hurried upstairs as they brought her in. Irene had already gone home and once they brought her in, Pascal and the Mayor left as well. Worried she was going to go into a coma or have long lasting injuries, he quickly started to look her over.

When he was sure she was ok, for the time being, he started going though his medical papers. He would look up at her every so often, just to make sure she was fine. Then it happened. His tea from earlier started to take effect, and his body was growing tiered and heavy. Suddenly the power went out, leaving only the lights of the equipment, on a different generator, to light the room. A flash of lightning, from the sudden storm, lit the room and shone on Angela's pale skin. Jin, in his dazed state, couldn't stop looking at her.

Her thin form, lying openly on the bed, was more than he could handle. He gazed, almost lovingly, at her face. Her short brown hair was messy and invading her forehead, so he brushed it back. Touching her skin made his body grow hot. He shook his head and looked at her face again. Her long eyelashes shone against her skin, making him wish to see her eyes underneath. His eyes trailed down toward her lips, and he sucked in his breath as he thought of what it would be like to kiss her small, plump little lips.

Feeling as if he was dreaming, he stood there and just stared at her for a while. His body yearned to touch her again, to feel her skin against his at least one more time. He was about to touch her when she began to stir. Her arm moved, making him jump a little. She moved as if in pain. Thinking he was asleep, Jin smirked.

"Angela…oh Angela…would you like me to let you sleep?" he cooed. He made a grunting noise in response that sounded like a yes to him. So he went and got a long needle and stuck it in her IV. Within moments she let out a sigh and fell back into a passed out sleep. He laughed and decided she wouldn't mind if he just touched her.

He reached out his hand and softly touched her cheek. Loving the feeling in his body, he moved his hand down toward her lips. Touching the soft, silkiness of her lips, he lost all control. As quickly as the lightning outside, Jin bent down and placed his lips against hers. A shock of passion went thought him as he started to move his lips against hers. His breath caught as he climbed on top of her. Slowly, he started to unbutton the first few buttons, but got disoriented and just ripped half of her shirt open. Pulling it from her arms, he moaned when he saw her. His erection throbbed against his pants as he saw her breasts in her pale green bra.

Shaking his head, he kissed her again as his hand cupped around her breast. He hissed as he squeezed it and felt the small bud that was her nipple. Moving from her mouth to her neck, he kissed slowly and tenderly, licking his tongue back and forth, as his fingers followed the outline of her bra. Unable to contain himself, he snaked his hand around her back and undid her bra. Ripping it from her skin, he grabbed her breasts and squeezed them in his hands.

His breath was shallow and dry as he began to kiss her neck again. He started kissing down toward her breasts. Moving his hands to hold her back, be begun to lick around her nipple, making it swell and glisten. Biting softly on her nipple, he began to suck. At first it was very slow, just a rhythmic beat of sucking her soft skin in and out of his mouth, but then he began to suck faster and wildly as he got more and more turned on. He moved his lips up toward her neck and started to suck where her neck became her shoulder. He bit her skin harshly, and sucked harder and harder.

In his half-dazed mind, she was screaming out in pleasure, which was only making him suck harder and faster. His mouth traveled over her bare chest, leaving mark after mark. Finally he had enough. His hand traveled up her leg to her shorts. He pulled them down surprisingly quick and kissed her inner thigh. Smirking with himself, he pressed against her panties, loving the feeling of the moister between her legs. He was glad that even passed out, the body still reacts the same.

He slowly pulled down her panties and moaned out when he saw her flower. It glistened, wet and hot looking. Wanting to be in her, to thrust as hard as he could until the pleasure was too much, he held himself back.

He had to taste her.

He pulled her legs up on his shoulders and started to kiss her inner thigh. Again, in his mind she was moaning out, screaming his name. He loved the sound in his mind and he kissed up her thigh, getting closer and closer to her flower. With no shame, he went after her flower with his lips, kissing it and licking it. Loving the taste of her, he licked her more and more, going into her with his tongue. He captured her flower in his teeth and began to suck on it. She was wetter then he could have imagined, but he couldn't take it anymore. In his mind she was begging him to be in her, and he was more than willing.

Jumping off the bed and away from her, he stripped off his pants, his erection throbbing to get in her. He grabbed it, known he was ready to explode already. In his dazed state, he was able to put a condom on, thinking it was what she wanted. Looking at her, laying there waiting for him, it made his mind go wild. He climbed on top of her, his staff poised over her flower. Looking at her, he kissed her one more time on the lips as he sheathed himself in her body with one powerful stroke. He began to thrust into her, in a slow rhythmic beat. He moaned out.

"Oh Angela…oh!" he moaned, thrusting harder into her, filling her up and stretching her out. He could feel her tight, wet, hotness enveloping him. It drove him over the edge. His body began to spasm as he drove himself into her faster than before, in and out wildly.

He came violently, filling her up, pumping into her, his orgasm going on and on. He moaned out, loving the feeling as he rode out the waves of his own passion. When he was done, he slipped out of her and looked down at her body. Even covered in her virgin blood, she was beautiful to him. Then he realized what he had done. His mind shot back to reality, making his heart race as he realized what had just happened. He had just raped a young woman.

Someone he knocked out with his own needle.

He looked at the clock. It was well pass the closing time of the Inn. When they had brought Angela in, they had left a key for Jin to transfer her. Pulling his pants back on, he quickly cleaned her up, slipping on her bra redoing her buttons on her shirt and putting her panties and shorts back on. Taking the key in his hands, he picked her up and took her from the Clinic. He rushed over to Sundae Inn and tucked her into a room. They would know she was there.

Rushing back to the Clinic, he devised a plan. He took all the sheets off the hospital bed. His hand couched an area covered in her warm, lubricant and it made his body grow hot and bothered again. Shaking his head, he worked faster. Taking all the bedding, he hid it in a box under his desk. He'd dispose of it the next day. He was nervous, his face flushed, his blood pumping slowly, yet he felt asleep. The tea was still working.

Jin still couldn't believe he had really done it. But he knew it was true. He still had the condom from the night, as proof of his crimes.

* * *

Kevin walked down stairs, his face mad with furry. He couldn't believe they had only been there a night and already such a thing happened.

After she was done getting dressed, Angela had let him back into her room. She looked like she needed a long shower. Her sickly skin was even paler than normally. He told her they were leaving the island, that this had been a bad idea. She just looked up at him and frowned. Her big eyes drowning him in sorrow and making him feel horrible for even considering it. She had her heart set on being a farmer; it had always been her dream. So he said they'd stay, only if she was careful and stayed away from the men. She agreed, saying that wasn't hard since she didn't talk to any people at all anyway.

She was right, she didn't. Being so sickly, Angela never had been very social, but Kevin knew she was a prize for men because she'd been perused before. He was very protective of his twin, protective to the point he was willing to 'accidently' drop the man's body of who ever raped her off the pier with cement around his feet. But he never went though with his anger. Angela always found a way to calm him down. He had bad anger issues, and Angela was the water to his fire, he was lucky she could stand him so much.

He told her he would get a doctor to look at her wounds, but she shook her head.

"No brother, I'm fine. I don't…I don't want to be looked at…I-I'm scared please just keep this between us…." Kevin nodded at her and left the room. He ran downstairs and asked the Inn owner, a man named Jake, if they had any light rice foods for his sister. Jake nodded and handed him Eggs over Rice.

Kevin had woken up earlier and met everyone at the Inn. Jake and his wife Colleen had been talking about him and Angela. He spoke with them briefly and they told him that Doctor Jin had brought her over in the night. Before anything else could be said, a small woman named Yolanda came in causing a ruckus. It was funny to him, so his day had started off well and he had high hopes for Waffle Island. The three had told him that the mayor would be by to see him and Angela later in the day and talk about their farm land.

He had been glad to hear it. Then he went upstairs to check on Angela and found out what happened. He couldn't figure out what to do. She didn't want to leave, which he found highly strange, but yet she was scared. Shaking his head as he sat on a trunk in the corner of her room, he looked up at her, not knowing what to do. She was eating her Eggs over Rice as if starved. He couldn't help but smirk at her bad manners.

"Angela, are you sure you want to stay here? We can always go somewhere else. Our cousin has a farm in Mineral Town or your friend in Forget-Me-Not Valley. They would probably let us work there."

"I know, but I want my own land. I want to start an orchard and have fun waking up in the morning looking at my hard work. I want to get dirty and sweaty as I work on crops. I want to wake up and see animals and be proud that I raised them myself." Her face had such a look of hope on it that Kevin couldn't argue with her. He nodded and thought about it himself.

The truth was he wanted all of that too. Not just for Angela, but for him. He loved farm work, and he was good at it. He had helped their cousin in Mineral Town quite a bit over the past few years until he had gotten married that is. Now he was left to do nothing, so when Angela had told him she wanted to be a farmer and had showed him the brochure for Waffle Island, he was all for it.

"Fine… but we should bring you by the Clinic….I want you tested out to see if we can get this guy."

"No brother. I don't want to. I want this to stay between us. This is a small island; I want to start on a good foot. Please…besides there's nothing we can do about it. If I get pregnant from this…we won't know for two seasons…. Please just, just leave it as is." Looking into her eyes, he knew there was no changing her mind. He sighed and got up. Looking at his watch he was surprised to see how much time had passed. He tried to think about when the Mayor was coming, but all that went though his head was that Angela might be pregnant.

Kevin's anger spiked as he hit his fist against the wall. Angela looked at him in shock and horror. He breathed deeply, his shoulders rising quickly as he sat on the edge of her bed. Cursing under his breath, he looked at her. His eyes fierce, making him look like a raving beast.

"Angela… what are you going to do if you find out your pregnant?"

"…I don't know…I guess I'll just raise the baby."

"You'll take care of something that came from such an ordeal?"

"It wouldn't be the babies fault… so yeah. But I don't want to think about it until the time comes to think about it. Why worry over something that might not happen."

"True…." He nodded and looked at her. Her soft smile calmed him down as he smiled back. The sounds of footsteps echoed in the hall outside. A soft knocking came to the door.

"Miss Angela, Kevin, the Mayor's outside to see you."

"Ok, thanks Jake."

"Any time Kevin. I hope you're feeling better, Miss Angela." The sound of footsteps echoed as Jake walked away.

"Kev…who was that?"

"That was Jake; he's the owner of the inn. Come on; let's go meet Jake and the others." She nodded and stood up, wincing a bit. "Does it still hurt?"

"Not as bad, I'll be fine." She smiled. He nodded reluctantly and opened the door for her. They walked out and down the stairs. He kept a close watch on her.


	2. Moving On

**_WARNING!_**

**_This story contains topics such as RAPE/SEX OBSESSION/STALKING BLOOD/GORE AND INTENSE SCENES_**

**_BE READY TO READ THEM!_**

**_Also, if you like characters such as Anissa, Renee, Jin, Candace, or Luke i suggest you find a new story as these Characters are the first to take some pretty shitty roles in the story line._**

**_You have been warned, so no flaming or comments on how you don't like how a character is portrayed._**

* * *

_**If** you have read above, then continue_

**

* * *

**

These are the character story summaries. This is the complete summery of their story.

More Character summeries will be added in **later** chapters as the characters are introduced.

**

* * *

**

**Angela**

A sickly girl since birth, Angela moves to Waffle Island with her twin brother Kevin. On her way there she passes out and is brought to the hospital. While she's passed out, she was raped and has no idea by whom. She decides to go about her life and start a farm, but as time goes on, she begins to feel like she's being watched. Her friends and brother grow scared for her as she goes on a mission to find out who took her that night.

**Jin**

A brilliant Doctor and a hard worker, Jin never thought he'd do something so deliciously wrong. One stormy night, he took the flower of a young girl, and now he'll never live it down. Especially as he realizes he is beginning to fall in love with her.

**Kevin**

An over protective brother at times with a deadly anger issue, Kevin loves his twin sister Angela. The two have been though a lot together, but he never thought they would live though this. After learning that Angela had been raped, Kevin secretly starts investigating. He begins to think that the Doctor did it, but how can he prove it?

**Anissa**

Soft and quiet in public, this girl has a hidden agenda. She wants the 'good doctor' and she'll do anything to get him. Anything. When she finds out about Angela's rape and starts to piece together what happened, her mind makes Angela the bad person, the seductress trying to steal her future husband and she plots to destroy her and make the young sickly woman go home.

* * *

The sound of a low chirping entered the room followed by the rising sun. Angela was squirming from another set of night terrors. Every night now she seemed to be in more and more pain. Not of the body, no, of the mind. Visions of things flashed before her eyes. She wished she knew what had happened. Why it had happened. Just like every morning, Kevin rushed in at the sound of the cock's cry. He took her shoulders and shook her slightly, calling out for her to wake up. After a few minutes her eyes fluttered open. She looked around the room frantic, scared by every shadow and the thought that it could be the man that took her.

"Calm down sis, its okay."

"W-where are we?" Kevin sat next to her and hugged her tight.

"We're at the Soufflé Farm. Remember? The mayor had us stay here as he got our land ready." She nodded slowly, remembering what had happened the past few days. The two have been working on Soufflé farm for Craig and Ruth; married couples that Angela thought were rather depressing at first. Now that she knows them, however, she's learned that Ruth can be quite cheerful, just the work around her has begun to strain her. Suddenly Anissa, Craig and Ruth's daughter that was just a year or two older than the twins, knocked on the door frame and peeked in the room.

"Is everything alright this morning?" Her voice was soft and kind as her mimicking eyes fell to Angela. She couldn't help but smile.

"Everything's good!" Angela said as she jumped out of the bed and straightened her shirt. Anissa laughed with a soft sound. She had her long hair swung over her shoulder and her light eyes glittering magically. Angela giggled as she noticed Kevin staring at her.

"Oh that's good. The mayor is waiting for you guys." She smiled and glided off like a silent ghost. Kevin snapped out of it and turned to his sister again.

"Uh, I'll leave so you can get dressed. Come out when you ready to see the Mayor." He left, watching down the hall toward where Anissa had gone. Angela quickly got her new yellow shirt and shorts on-she just couldn't stand her old green outfit now- and combed her hair. When she was ready and liked her look, holding her short hair back with a yellow string as a head band, she walked out of the room with her bag on her shoulder.

"Let's go brother!" Kevin nodded, brushing back his hair from his face and hurrying after her as she ran down the hall to the main door. There, standing in her usual spot, was Ruth. She had her normal scold on her face as she checked over the list of supplies they had to sell. Sighing, she looked up and tried to force a smile when she saw Angela and Kevin.

"Leaving today huh?" Ruth said with her normal, worn voice. Her hand fell to her neck and rubbed it slightly as she breathed in the warm air of the market room. All around there were fresh fruits and a vegetables sitting in boxes and on tables. Some had wilted leaves and dulling colors but the scent they gave off was intoxicating.

"Yeah." Kevin grabbed Angela's arm as he spoke, making her spin around and stumble into him. She giggled and hugged her brother and yawned, looking at Ruth and smiling at her brightly. Before anything else could be said, Craig walked in with a humph.

"Good riddance. You two were nothing but trouble!" He sounded cruel but his eyes glittered with the joke. Angela skipped over to him, wincing slightly but ignoring the pain, and hugged him tightly. Ruth chuckled at the blush creeping over her husband's face. "H-hey now girly git off!"

"Sorry Mister Craig!" She got up and smiled at him brightly, ignoring the stifled laughs of her brother behind her.

"Yea well the mayor is outside for yer. Hurry up!" He moved from the door and waited for them to pass.

"Thank you for letting us stay for the past few days! We'll be sure to come back to buy things from you when we can!" Kevin bowed respectfully and waved as he walked out. Angela lingered and walked up to Ruth and bowed.

"I hope I can visit and help on the farm again sometime!" She smiled and held out her hand to shake, thinking that maybe she should not hug anyone any more. Ruth smiled a genuine smile and hugged her tightly.

"You are like a second daughter in such a small time. I look forward to seeing you again!" Angela hugged her back and went to run out of the door, smiling and waving at them both, when Craig grabbed her wrist. She flinched and her eyes widened in terror at the strength of the pull as he tugged her toward him. Her body started to shake as thoughts of what had happened such a short time ago flooded into her mind. She was about to cry when Craig held up a bag and put it in her hand. She blinked a few times and looked down at it.

"Enough seeds for you and yer brother to start a good ol' farm up right in the valleys. Keep say, ya hear? And visit too!" He even gave a slight smile, though it was impossible to tell, and Angela lost her fear for a moment and nodded.

"Thank you, both of you! You are both so kind…this is a wonderful place really! And please tell Anissa I say goodbye and my brother says he'll visit!" She winked and they all laughed. As she turned to leave, Angela swore she saw the flip of Anissa's hair in the hall.

* * *

Jin's foot hit the box that held the bedding from that night. He flinched and gulped, his dry throat feeling as if it were tearing open. He had not been able to focus on his work at all for the past three days. Somewhere in him he still hoped it had never happened, in fact something told him it did not when he heard that the two newcomers were staying. Who would stay after….after that? Then he came to work and saw the box, saw the bed where she had laid. He knew it was real, all of it. Moreover, he could not get it out of his mind.

He kept thinking of her soft skin against his, her small body under her. He could feel her lips against his, her breasts in her fingers and the tight heat of her flower against his- He had to stop this. He was going insane and eventually that would end up hurting him more than anything. Worse, hurting someone else. Though he knew it was inevitable, he hoped she would not meet him, ever. With the ships down and the tides keeping everyone locked here to the island, he was worried he would be trapped. If she got sick, or hurt, or…Goddess forbid…pregnant…he would be the one to treat her. He gulped again and tried to focus on his work but every time he did, he started tapping his foot up and down-an old habit that had yet to die- and his foot would strike the box.

Irene had been in early every day since that dark-darker than anyone one else knows- night and always stayed late. As if she knew, something was up. He had not had the chance to get rid of the box just yet and it was killing him inside. Deep within him, he truly believed he would be free of guilt and these thoughts if only he could get rid of the evidence.

"Jin, Anissa's here for you!" Irene's voice called up the stairs. Jin jumped and looked over his shoulder at the stairs beyond where the young, and beautiful, Anissa was slowly making her way up toward him. His face flushed as he moved his chair to block the view of the box under his desk. He pulled a clipboard onto his lap and started reading it quickly, trying to seem busy with something and hoping to push her away.

It never did work.

"Hello Jin…" Her soft voice tickled against his eardrum and made the hair on the back of his neck stand up on edge. He gulped again but not out of want for her, instead he started to wonder what Angela's voice sounded like. What he could make it sound like if he could just get within her again and- No! This had to stop. He could not take this anymore.

"H-hello Anissa. Is something wrong?" His voice was horse and he coughed slightly, trying to sound normal. He did not look up at her so he never noticed her dark eyes sizing him up and ignoring the sound of his voice as if it were nothing new.

"I have a small headache and couldn't find any herb…and I'm very tired…do you have any purple herbs?" Her hand fell to his arm and her fingers trailed up the white of his jacket. He pushed back slightly and his face flushed at the thought of purple herbs. He had tossed all the purple herbs he had into the ocean two days ago. Drinking those again made him shiver in disgust and fear. He regretted it later when he needed them for an ingredient for a medicine for Toby.

"I'm afraid we're all out of purple herbs. I'll send for someone to get them later or I'll look for some tonight and send them over as soon as I can." He did not register her hand as it moved down to his own and traced his fingers and over the clipboard. He jumped back when she touched his thigh and tried to move up her leg. She frowned and took a step back, bowing.

"That's fine…I'll go ask one of the twins to help me…."

"Twins?" His heart jumped. Who were these twins? Hopefully not-

"Angela and Kevin. You treated Angela when she got here didn't you?" His heart started to speed up and instantly his face blushed as his body urged him to find her and touch her again. He wanted to pin her to a wall and lift her legs around his hips. To tear back her clothing and see her wet for him, to touch her in those soft places that would make her scream for him. To hear her say his name in want and hot lust- he shook and turned to his desk, trying to hide his want behind the tumbling strands of his long black hair.

"O-oh yes…how is she doing?" Anissa looked at him with narrowed eyes, having seen how his flushed face changed to a deep scarlet she had never seen before. She touched his shoulders and started to trail her fingers down his chest as she leaned into him.

"She's alright…poor dear can't walk right though…her brother said she fell and twisted her leg on the ship and that's why when she moves she winches so much. It must not have healed yet. You should help her…she is a very sweet girl and I hope her well on her farm. They just got the land today." Jin gulped harder than before and took in a ragged breath. She was hurt, because of him. He remembered her virgin blood and how it spilled so fast, so hard. He remembered how tight she had been….still would be. He ran his hand through his hair and pushed back the tight ribbon he had it tied with slightly.

"Well if she needs it looked at I-I will be glad to. Send her over if you think it would help. They sound like a close family, are they living on the farm together?"

"I'll go visit her later today and ask her about it. If she says no I am sure Kevin will bring her, he cares for her so. They seem closer together than I am with my own brother…I envy them. Nevertheless, no, they have different land. He did not like that at all. He wanted the farm by the Sea but she wanted the deep valley patch so he got the small farm by town. He said he would rather be a rancher anyway so the small farming patch does not bother him too much. Kevin acts like there is some danger in leaving Angela alone. It's rather cute." Jin nodded. There was danger. He knew that so well for even now in the back of his head he was thinking up ways and reasons to run into Angela on 'accident'.

"Really now…maybe I'll go over and greet the two of them and have a look at Angela's leg if she's so stubborn." Speaking before he could think, Jin felt like beating himself in the head. Anissa did not notice it as her hands traveled down his chest and over his tight abs under his white coat. He moved his shoulders and pushed her off as if he had not noticed. He figured she had drunken some tea earlier and was in a bit of a daze. Thankfully not as much as he had been. She pouted but walked to the stairs and smiled at him when he turned and looked at her.

"I'm sure Kevin would appreciate that and Angela would be in such good hands." Her eyes sparkled as she started to descend. "And don't forget my purple herbs, doctor." She smiled and left, feeling hot and jealous over Jin visiting Angela alone but he knew Jin would be at her house too and he had plans for him when he got there. She did not feel like waiting for him to notice her any more.

Jin was stuck now. He knew he should not but he wanted to so badly, he wanted to see her. To touch her. Angela had taken over his mind and he feared he was going to do something horrible again. "_What if it wasn't the purple herb tea...what if it was just me?" _he bit the back of his pen and shuddered at the thought. If that were so, would he ever be able to control himself around her?

Better question, would he do it again?

* * *

Kevin looked out his window at the distant trees that outlined his sister's farm. He didn't like being so far from her, a few minutes run was still too far for his linking, but he knew she didn't want to live with him so this was the best he could do. He wanted to be on the ocean on that small island that was only connected to the rest by bridges. That would have been wonderful, but he could not do that with Angela so far away. Maybe someday things will change but for now, he would not let Angela be too far from him.

Anissa had-surprisingly- stopped by later in the afternoon with a small bag of fruits. She told him she had just come from the clinic and wanted to see his land. He did not mind one bit, she was a beautiful girl and he felt strange around her. He was never good with girls, usually overly shy around the ones near his age, and spent most of his time with Angela and Angela only. He wanted that to change every time he saw Anissa's face. In the past three days, he had grown a certain…wanting and like for her face, her eyes, her hair. It scared him. If it continued, would he care for his sister less? In a time like this, that was a horrible idea.

She did not stay long and was gone within an hour. He had just watched her run up the dusty dirt path to his sister's farm or so it seemed, though it had happened two hours earlier. Sighing, he went outside and took a deep breath of fresh air. The seeds Angela had given him were strapped to his side and he had his new leather gloves, a gift from Craig, tightly on his hands. Looking over the fields he felt the fresh breeze coming off the calm ocean and heard the hum of the tall grass brushing together over his fields. His Fields. A wonderful feeling of pride washed over him as he walked over to the weed-ridden patch of dirt waiting for something to harvest. He knelt down and started to work, pulling at the weeds and digging into the ground.

After a few hours, he had everything cleaned up and a few tilled areas ready for planting. He fell back in the shade of his house and breathed deeply as he looked at his hard work. The seeds were not planted yet and he feared he would not be planting them until the morning. His body hurt that bad. He closed his eyes and started to doze, only waking up when he heard the shuffle of footsteps on the dirt path coming from the town. He looked up and saw some petite figure with long black hair and small, round glasses. From a distance, it looked like a girl so he did not pay it much mind and got up and got out his seeds.

Taking his time, he started to plant the turnip seeds with equal space between them and just deep enough that the birds could not get the seeds. He went to the small well near his house, filled up the cobwebbed water can to the brink, and waters each of seed plots bit by bit. During this, he never realized the person he had seen walking was watching him with intent eyes. Nor did he notice that this person wasn't a girl, but rather Dr. Jin. He squibbed something down on a small note pad and stuck it on Kevin's door in silent before heading up the path toward Angela's farm. Kevin looked up after a while, the sun finally starting to set, and saw the back of the white coated person heading toward Angela's farm. Thinking it was still a girl, he did not take too much mind to it though he was still worried.

Soon after, he went toward his house to wash up and go to sleep. It had been a long day and though he was sore, he was ready for tomorrow with anticipation. This was what he had always wanted. He was about to open his door when he noticed the note.

_Hello, welcome to the Island. Could you do me a favor and gather herbs when you have the chance? Thank you very much if you can. Just ship them and I will pay you well for them._

_-Clinic_

This struck him as odd. Had that girl worked for the clinic? Why not sign her name? Who was that? These things ran through his mind as he walked into his house and set the note on the table. He went to the sink in his small kitchen and pulled out a basin. Stripping down and putting his cloths in a small basket by the dresser a few feet away, he got out a towel and a sponge and put them down on the tile. Soaking the sponge, he started to wash over his body, taking his time on the sore spots where the dirt had seemed to sink into his skin. Finally, he took the sponge, rinsed it over his head, and shivered until he thought he heard his bones rattle. His mind thought about the day and lastly about Anissa. He started to get hard and the cold water was making his warmth seem stronger somehow. He shook his head, rinsed the sponge on his head again, and pushed her from his mind. This was going to be harder than he thought. Eventually he was dressed and picked up the towel and dried the floor and put everything away. He was going to have a bath installed first chance he had of upgrading his small home.

He went to bed, oblivious of his mind wondering to Anissa as his eyes fell just as heavy as his head did on the pillow.


	3. Someone's Watching

**_WARNING!_**

**_This story contains topics such as RAPE/SEX OBSESSION/STALKING BLOOD/GORE AND INTENSE SCENES_**

**_BE READY TO READ THEM!_**

**_Also, if you like characters such as Anissa, Renee, Jin, Candace, or Luke i suggest you find a new story as these Characters are the first to take some pretty shitty roles in the story line._**

**_You have been warned, so no flaming or comments on how you don't like how a character is portrayed._**

* * *

_**If** you have read above, then continue_

**

* * *

**

These are the character story summaries. This is the complete summery of their story.

More Character summeries will be added in **later** chapters as the characters are introduced.

**

* * *

**

**Angela**

A sickly girl since birth, Angela moves to Waffle Island with her twin brother Kevin. On her way there she passes out and is brought to the hospital. While she's passed out, she was raped and has no idea by whom. She decides to go about her life and start a farm, but as time goes on, she begins to feel like she's being watched. Her friends and brother grow scared for her as she goes on a mission to find out who took her that night.

**Jin**

A brilliant Doctor and a hard worker, Jin never thought he'd do something so deliciously wrong. One stormy night, he took the flower of a young girl, and now he'll never live it down. Especially as he realizes he is beginning to fall in love with her.

**Kevin**

An over protective brother at times with a deadly anger issue, Kevin loves his twin sister Angela. The two have been though a lot together, but he never thought they would live though this. After learning that Angela had been raped, Kevin secretly starts investigating. He begins to think that the Doctor did it, but how can he prove it?

**Anissa**

Soft and quiet in public, this girl has a hidden agenda. She wants the 'good doctor' and she'll do anything to get him. Anything. When she finds out about Angela's rape and starts to piece together what happened, her mind makes Angela the bad person, the seductress trying to steal her future husband and she plots to destroy her and make the young sickly woman go home.

* * *

Angela was working in her field well after the sun set, even though her work was mostly done. She had spent the day sweeping and taking down cobwebs from the barn and chicken coop before she cleared away stray wood and stones, saving them for later in case she needed them to build something. When all that was done and organized she turned to her field. She had just started pulling weeds when she heard a twig snap a few feet away. Looking up she saw a long white coat over a green shirt and long black hair that blew in the light breeze. Whoever it was, they were still too far off for her to see if she had ever met them or not. Ignoring it, not minding the person that look somewhat feminent, she went back to work. She didn't hear anything else accept the snapping of roots and the shifting of dirt for a while.

She had half her field pulled and cleared before she heard someone getting closer to her. The crunch of twigs and fresh grass bending under foot made her look up at the same person as before, only much closer. Now she got to see their small glasses and just how their black hair shimmered in the moonlight as it moved around. Gulping, Angela noticed it was a man, not a woman as she had at first thought. The hard eyes and sharp features would have made him a strikingly beautiful woman but the wisdom he seem to hold showed, some how in some strange way, that he was indeed a man. Or maybe it was something in her that told her it. She started to shake. Was this her attacker? Had he been the one who took her?

"Hello…sorry to have appeared out of no where like this." His voice was soft, smooth but with a deep tone to it that made Angela shiver slightly. In the back of her mind she swore she had heard that voice before but she couldn't place it. She stood up, brushing the dirt from her legs and tunic and smiled softly but with a quiver. "I know it's late, if you wish for me to leave I will…"

"oh! You shocked me! It's alright, I don't mind much. I'm sorry I didn't notice you sooner, I was so busy with my work!" She bowed and stood up quickly, not wanting her eyes off the man before her. As she spoke her voice got softer, quieter as it always did with men other than her brother.

"It's fine, I was debating on if I should come talk to you or keep going on my way. I hope you don't mind, but I usually walk this path at night to go check for herbs for the clinic. I thought I'd check in on you and see how you were doing since you came here. I'm the Doctor of the Island." He held out a hand as he spoke and looked down at her with strangely bright eyes. Staring into those exotic purple eyes, she found herself reaching out toward his hand. She blinked a few times and pulled away, remembering her dirty gloves. Smiling brightly, she pealed her soft leather glove off and took his large hand in her small and dainty one.

"It's nice to meet you Doctor!" Her voice trembled slightly, as did her arm as she shook his hand. He was a man, no matter what her original thought was of his appearance, and that brought her more fear than anything else in that moment. He squeezed her hand slightly harder than needed and when they tore apart his fingers lingered over her wrist, her palm, and weaved between her own fingers before her arm fell to her side.

"Jin. Dr. Jin. And it's nice to meet you while your awake, Miss Angela." He smiled warmly at her and the moonlight above made his glasses sparkle. Angela blushed slightly and looked down just enough so that her bangs fell into her eyes.

"Oh, y-yes…that night….it was you who brought me to the Inn?" She asked, knowing that in the back of her mind the question had a double meaning. Jin caught the danger of that question quickly and, without a second thought, he came up with a plan.

"No, I just looked over you. I had other patients at the time and my assistant brought you over. Is there some problem?" He asked with a true worry tone. She flushed and started to fumble with the glove in her hands.

"N-no…not at all. Where is he? I would like to thank him as well."

"He left on the boat yesterday. I needed some herbs rare on the island but easy to find on the mainland. He should be back soon, or would be but the oceans aren't moving like the should and the ship can't sail. I'll send him over once he returns if you like." She nodded at his words and looked up at the night sky, worry and fear cleared from her face. Taking a deep breath, she wrapped her arms around herself. Jin cleared his throat and she looked over at him again, smiling slightly and trying to hide her shivers-which she didn't know if they were once again from fear or from the cold chill. "Anissa stopped by my clinic today…she said you have been limping, is your leg alright?"

"O-oh, re-really? I'm sorry…I never meant to worry her. I'm fine, I…must have just twisted my leg when I fell on the ship…" She couldn't look at him as she spoke about her leg and she started to shiver and shake more as she answered him. Hoping he would just take it as she was cold, she started to rub her arms to warm herself. She didn't look at him and so didn't notice his grimace at her words.

"Well, would you like me to check it?" he asked in a low and dark voice. She flinched and looked at him. Her legs started to shake and she noticed that it wasn't just the fear that made her move in such ways. With her body suddenly extremely tired, and her legs begging to rest, she realized the cold truly was chilling her to the bone.

"N-no…um…Doctor….J-jin…I…'m fine…" she spoke in a mumble as she started to sway in the breeze. Her eyes closed heavily as she breathed raggedly. Jin took a step forward and reached out as if to touch her but thought better of it and put his hand back at his side.

"Are you al-" Before he could finish Angela's knees gave way and she fell forward, her eyes fluttering open for a moment to look up at him before they rolled back. He rushed to her and caught her before she hit the ground, lifting her in his arms.

"Angela!" he looked down at her, his eyes dark with worry. She squirmed in his arms for a moment before her body fully gave up and she passed out, her head laying against his arm. In a panic, he looked around before starting up the path toward her farm.

* * *

Jin shook slightly as his eyes ran over the path before him. He stopped at a forked area where the path split into paths leading to her farm and to the mine district. He would have brought her up to the mines- where Owen or Dale could have found her a place to rest while he gathered herbs- but a root from the Goddess tree was still in the way. So, with no other choices apparent since it would take far too long to get to the clinic and she needed to be treated now if possible, Jin took Angela toward her farm. He felt her head on his chest, her hips under his hands, her slender legs bent over his arm. He loved it.

When she had touched his hand without her glove, he had instantly grown hard for her. It was horrible. He just looked at her and wanted her, her touch made him want her so badly it was going to be dangerous to stay around her. Even so, he was a Doctor and had to take care of her so he walked up to her door and opened it with ease, even with her in his arms. He frowned once they were inside as he felt the cold chill still in the air. The house was weakly made, thin wood with cracks in between them that let the air in sharply. He looked around and saw that the small, hay bed in the corner. Again, he frowned knowing it wasn't good for her body nor would it be very warm. He brought her over to it anyway and laid her down, covering her with the thin quilt snugly. Brushing back her soft brown hair, he felt her forehead and sighed when he felt the fever.

It wasn't as bad as it had been that first day but she was highly fatigued and needed rest. He searched his pockets and found a green herb. Crushing it in his hands, he ripped it until it was small enough that it wouldn't have to strong a taste. He leaned over her and ran his thumb over her lips, pressing them open until he could see her small pink tongue. He took the leaf and pressed it to her tongue and shuttered at the feeling on his finger. When he closed her lips she changed very little other than groaning in disgust. He chuckled and brushed back her hair as she squirmed. Eventually she went still and began to sleep quietly.

He went to pull away but his fingers refused to leave her skin. They trailed down her cheek to her neck and then to the collar of her shirt. _This is wrong…I have to leave…_ he couldn't stop himself, however, as his fingers started to pull at the folds of her shirt, undoing the top few buttons. Biting his lip, he pulled away, holding his hand tightly to his chest.

"I'm sorry Angela…oh how I am sorry…" He turned to leave but froze. Looking back she had that same open look to her as she had that first night. Closing his eyes, his shoulders shifting their weight down, he turned and leaned over her. "I really am…"

He kissed her soft lips gently, his firm against the small buds that opened as if to gasp beneath him. His hand went to her hair and he pulled her closer into the kiss, his tongue slipping from his mouth and tracing her lips until he knew every grove. With a lustful groan at the hot breath parching her lips, he pushed his tongue into her mouth and ran it across her own. Slipping his tongue in and out of her mouth he started to feel like he had that night. He wanted her so bad. Just thinking about it while kissing her was putting him over the edge.

His erection throbbed in his pants as he pushed down on her, still standing to the side of her bed. One of his hands held her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb, while the other traveled down her neck, her arm, and to her hip. He slipped his hand under her shirt and pushed it to her bra, squeezing the small buds of her breasts tightly. Between his fingers he felt her small nipples puckering and he let out a his between their lips. Massaging the swell forcefully, he climbed on top of her and pushed his erection against her thigh as he kissed her harder. He bit down on her lip and left his mark, a cut running in the shape of his teeth.

When he felt her blood against his lips he froze. His mine zipped back to reality and he realized what had happened…again. Jumping off of her, he ran from her house and all the way back to his own-which he realized was just a little to close for comfort. He slammed his door against the silence of the night and rushed to his kitchen. Running nearly boiling water, he forced his head into the filling sink to wake himself up. In his panic he forgot to take off his glasses and they sunk to the bottom of the water.

Pulling himself from water that was sure to burn him, he left it to cool and went to sit on the couch in his living room. _What have I become? Some monster…some…rapist? No…rapists only go after a person once…then they find new targets…correct?..._ he nearly began to cry as he thought of it. What had he become? Was he some strange creature that the world itself was shunning now? He was sure he would slip soon and then everything would be over, all the hard work, all the medical training. And of the island? If he left the island would be ruined to illnesses. His grandmother could only do so much alone.

Then a knock came to his door and he jump so high he thought his head hit the ceiling. Slowly treading to his window, he peeked out. The view was blurry so he couldn't see who it was. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door. Toby stood there with a fishing rod against his shoulder and a scold on his face.

"I saw you bolt" Jin's eyes widened.

"What?"

"From the new girl's place, I saw you runnin'. What happened?" Jin gulped. He'd been caught! His mind spun on edge as he wondered what he was going to do.

"She passed out and I was worried, I brought her in and put her to bed when I saw she had a cut on her head. I rushed here to get my medical supplies." That would work for now.

"Oh! She ok?"

"Yeah, I'm heading back out now. I'll see you another time Toby." Toby nodded and wandered away. Taking a deep breath, Jin grabbed his medic bag and walked toward Angela's farm. He walked right past it and toward the ocean, feeling like drowning himself in not only the cold water but also his string of lies.

* * *

When Kevin woke up he tended to his fields a bit, pulling up a few weeds and watering his crops, before heading up to see Angela. He would look up every now and then to get a glimpse of his sister working but never once saw her. Though he was worried, he knew she needed to be on her own every now and then and perhaps she had gone off to one of the stores and he hadn't noticed or was inside at the time. Either way, he was going to be visiting soon.

Around noon he was finally finished pulling weeds and planting the rest of his crops so he went inside his house, washed up a bit, and then left his tools, accept his hammer and axe, in the house. Locking the door, he started toward Angela's house. On his way there he noticed someone walking down the path away from her house and from him, toward the house in the next part of the island. Squinting his eyes it looked like the same person that he'd seen staring at him the night before. Not paying attention to where he was going, Kevin bumped into someone on the path and fell down. Rubbing his now cut elbow, Kevin growled.

"Hey watch it!" he yelled as he looked up. Standing over him was a pale blue, almost white haired boy whose eyes were pretty much closed. He was holding a fishing rod in one hand and his head was tilted to the side as he looked at Kevin.

"Oh…sorry…" He offered a hand to Kevin and, as he calmed down a bit, Kevin gladly took it.

"No, it was my fault…sorry…" he sighed as he scratched the back of his head and laughed a little. "Oh, hey I'm Kevin. Me and my sister just moved here."

"So she's your sister…" Toby said as he turned his head and looked toward Angela's house. Kevin's stomach sunk. Could this guy have been the one…? "I'm Toby…I fish a lot down the lake from your sister's house…"

Kevin's heart began to throb. Even if this guy wasn't the one, he was close to Angela already, he'd be there whenever he pleased and Kevin could do nothing. His arm began to shake and it made Toby's do the same since they were both still hand locked.

"You alright there…?" Kevin gulped down his furry and nodded.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that buddy. Well It's nice to meet you Toby, I'll keep an eye out for you." _Oh trust me I will…._

"Ok…I'll keep an eye out for your sister…I heard she fainted again last night…" Kevin's eyes widened as the two let their hands fall to their sides.

"What?"

"Yeah, Dr. Jin was over there late last night and I think he just left her house again... He said he saw her pass out and went to help her out." Kevin was gone before he finished talking.

"Sorry but I have to go check on her, I'll talk to you again some time." Toby nodded and walked back toward his house, following the path Jin had just left on.


End file.
